Vehicle lifts come in various sizes. Consequently, add on devices, such as wheel racks, are manufactured specifically for each size of jamb provided with different vehicle lifts. Purchasing a separate wheel rack for each different jamb and/or vehicle lift is expensive and duplicative. Devices and methods set forth herein may provide for an adjustable wheel rack for use with various vehicle lifts and jamb sizes.